


The Love we Crave.

by JJWolfe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate universe-no arrow, Amputation, Angst, Blind Derek Hale, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Derek can fully shift into a wolf, Derek is in pain, Double amputee oliver, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oliver is a werewolf, Physical Disability, Scars, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slash, Smut, Stiles is older, Tags will be added, Yep their tattoos glow, dad derek, dad oliver, derek has scars, eventually derek/oliver/stiles, ex-military oliver, my werewolves are disabled sue me, no miracle healing, sorry i never liked deaton, talia's second husband is named caleb, yep derek is a direwolf and a mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: After twenty years Derek, his husband Oliver, their kids and the Hale family return to Beacon Hills. When Derek was eight years old his dad and he where attacked by a witch, who tortured Derek and his dad. She killed his dad and blinded him. Derek hates witches with a vengeance and his motto, 'the only good witch is a dead witch'. Derek and Oliver also hope to find in Beacon Hills what they are missing. What if that is a hyper young man with ADHD and also happens to be a witch, Stiles Stillinski.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My characters are disabled, don't like it, don't read it.

Derek woke up slowly, smiling when he felt a smal body pressed against his side. "Papa he is waking up!" his daughters voice yelled very close to his ear.

Derek groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "Shana, could you please not yell in daddy's ear."

Oliver grinned, standing next to the bed. "Good morning." He leaned over Derek and kissed his shoulderblade.

Derek turned on his back, being carefull not to crush their three month old son. "Good morning," he mumbled.

"Get up daddy," Shana jumped up and down. " We are going to the parade!"

"Who said we are going?" he questioned, but he couldn't hide his smile. He had already made plans with Ollie and the rest of the family to go to the parade. It was time he got reacquainted with the town his family had left twenty years ago.

"Pappy says so."

"Oh, does he now?" He turned his face towards Oliver, grinning at him.

Oliver snickered, leaning over Derek again and kissed him gently. Derek moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

"Gross," Shana squaked.

Both men laughed after breaking the kiss. "Let's get ready," Oliver scooped up Joshua and held his hand out towards Shana.

She climbed of off the bed and took his hand. "Are you coming too daddy?"

"Yeah sweety, give daddy some time to wake up." He heard them walk out of the bedroom and sighed, pushing himself up and moved untill he was leaning against the headboard.

  
He closed his eyes and let the sounds and smells of the Hale household wash over him. Cora grumbled that she had to wake up at a fucking early hour. She was scolded by Talia, Alpha of the Hale pack.

He smiled when he heard Laura's eldest daughter tell Cora to put a dollar in the swear jar.

His heart swelled when he heard Oliver talking to Joshua, they had come very close of loosing him. The pregnancy had been very hard on Derek's body and the baby was born two months too early.

It had been very hard on both of them to watch Joshua struggle. He was a born werewolf, but his powers wouldn"t manifest untill he was five years old.

He was three months old now and thriving. His family had moved to Beacon Hills two months prior and Derek, Oliver and the kids had moved to the small town three weeks ago.

He had been reluctant at first, moving back to the town where his life had been changed on one fatefull night twenty years ago.

He had been in the woods with his dad, when a witch had cornered them and put a spell on them, so that they couldn't call for help and their pack couldn't hear, smell or feel them. Derek had witnessed how the witch had tortured his dad before she killed him.

Then she had her fun with him, but instead of killing him, she had taking his sight. He was eight years old.

Oliver, who had felt the distress and pain coming from his mate through their bond, walked back into the room cradeling Joshua to his chest. "Are you okay?"

Derek opened his eyes and nodded, "yeah, just thinking."

"We shouldn't have come here," Oliver growled. Joshua whimpered, feeling Oliver's mood change.

  
"No!" Derek quickly responded. "We made the right choice, aspecially for the kids. It's just..."

  
"The memories?" Oliver asked softly.

  
Derek sighed. "It's not all bad though."

  
Oliver sat down on the bed and kissed Derek's cheek. "You're thinking about your dad?"

"Mmhmm, how he took me on my first run when I turned five. How he teached me how to control my shift. How he showed me the different pawprints from every forrest animal."

"So, no regrets then?"

"None. And who knows maybe we find here what we are missing." Since the day Derek and Oliver became mates, it always felt like there was something missing in their lives.

Oliver cocked his head. "We have a visitor."

Derek climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Why don't you go and check it out, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Love you," Oliver called out.

"Love you too."

Oliver walked into the kitchen, talking to his son. He looked up and saw that Talia was talking to a older man in uniform.

"Oh Oliver, this is sherif Stilinski. Sherif, this is my son in law, Oliver Queen."

Oliver shook the sherif's hand. " Laura's husband?" the sherif asked.

No, Derek's," Oliver corrected him.

John looked him up and down. The sleeveless shirt revealed heavely tattood arms, he knew that every tattoo had a meaning for the werewolves. His shorts revealed two hightech prostetic legs. His right leg ended a few inches above his ankle, his left leg a few inches below his knee. So werewolves couldn't heal amputated limbs.

"And who is the little one?" John asked, gesturing towards Joshua.

"Our youngest, Joshua. What brings you here anyway, sherif?"

"I think he is here because of me." Derek walked into the kitchen, hair damp from his shower and wearing only sweatpants. "Making sure I'm not going around killing witches. Right sherif?"

John turned around and looked surprised, the young pup had grown into a strong young man. Broad shoulders, muscled chest and powerfull arms covered in tattoos. But he also saw the scars on his chest and arms, he knew that wounds inflicted by a witch to a werewolf never heal. The last time he had seen Derek was at the hospital, pale and with bandaged eyes. He now looked at those same eyes and he was a little shocked, they where completely white, there where no pupils and his left eye was almost completely closed.

"I guess he heard about the two you killed in New York," Talia said matter of fact.

John watched how Oliver handed Joshua to Derek, who held the baby close to his chest. He had read that skin to skin contact between the baby and the birthparent was very important to werewolves.

"They hurt Cora," Derek growled. "When they leave my family alone I have no reason to kill any of them." Joshua shifted, feeling the anger rise in his dad. Oliver put a hand on his shoulder to ground him.

"Daddy, daddy." Shanna entered the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the sherif. She felt the tension in the room and moved closer to Oliver. "Who is that, papa?' She asked him.

"That is the sherif," Oliver explained, moving his hand over her hair. "Say hello."

She stepped up to John and looked at him. "Hello, I'm Shanna." She stretched out her hand.

John took her small hand into his and smiled. "That is a very pretty name. I am John."

"That is sherif to you," Derek told his daughter. "And he is just leaving." With that Derek turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

John's eyes went wide when he saw Derek's back, it looked like someone had moved a cheese grater over it. His back was only scar tissue, no smooth skin visible. He knew that Derek had been tortured, but he had no idea how severe. Before he could examine the case, the Hales had left the town.

"Alpha Hale..." John started.

"You heard my son. Goodbye sherif, I'm sure we see each other again at the parade."

John looked at Oliver, who glared at him. "Let me show you out sherif."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comment. Ï promise Stiles will be in the next chapter. Got the idea for the glowing tattoos from Star Crossed.

Talia found her son in the nursery, getting Joshua ready for the day. “You’re okay?”

“ Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No regrets?” 

Derek picked up Joshua and turned around. “Never. It’s good to be here. I missed you.”

Talia smiled, “Only me?”

Derek smirked. “You really think I missed my sisters and brothers?” he asked, but Talia could hear the love her son had for his siblings in his voice.

“Let’s go downstairs, Caleb and Oliver are making breakfast.” She informed him.

Derek groaned, “I hope Oliver hasn’t burned the eggs, again.”

Walking into the kitchen Derek heard Oliver mumble, “That was one time.”

Caleb laughed, laying a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Son, sorry to say this, but Derek is a better cook then you are.”

Oliver snorted, “ Derek had his own restaurant in New York. By the way,” he turned to face his husband, “are you thinking about opening one here? I saw an empty building for sale which would be perfect, great location too.”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“It would be a great idea,” Talia stated. “But for now, let’s get breakfast ready, because the kids are excited for the parade.”

~-~

Derek ignored the whispers coming from the people attending the parade, when the Hale pack walked by them. Until someone dropped the word freak. Derek growled low in his throat, but before he could turn around, Oliver laid a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. And if you think about it, you with your white eyes and me with artificial legs, we kinda look like freaks.” 

He grinned when Derek huffed. “ Leave it to you to see the humor in this,” his mate mumbled.

“Why don’t we give them something else to freak out about?” Oliver whispered in his ear, his breath brushing Derek’s cheek, making him shiver.

“What do you have in mind?” Derek asked, but had a pretty good idea what his mate wanted.

Oliver just grinned and leaned forward, moving his tongue slowly over the tattoo on Derek’s neck. It started to glow and when Oliver moved his hands over his mates arms the rest of his tattoos did the same.

When Derek touched his mate, Oliver’s tattoos had the same reaction. They heard the gasps and the whispers from the people around them and Derek smiled. 

“Daddy,daddy,” Shana pulled on Derek’s pants. “You and papa are glowing.”

Derek grinned and lifted her up, kissing her on her cheek. “And do you know why?”

She nodded. “Yes. You love each other very much.”

Oliver snickered, “Close enough.”

“You are a Mage? I knew it.” someone behind them whispered.

Derek recognised the voice immediately and turned around, a huge grin on his face. “Deaton!” he called out and pulled him in a one arm hug.

Deaton hugged him back and tears welled up in his eyes. “It’s so good to see you.” Pulling back, he took a good look at Derek. “You’ve grown.”

“I hope so. How are you?”

“I’m fine and looking at you, you did well for yourself.”

“ Deaton this is my husband Oliver Queen and my kids Shana and Joshua.”

Deaton shook Oliver’s hand, “nice to meet you.” 

Oliver returned the pleasantries with a curious look on his face. “So, you are the famous druide and emissary? I heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things I hope?” Deaton smirked. 

Oliver grinned and nodded. “So, how did you know he would become a Mage?” He looked around, making sure there weren’t any prying eyes and ears. He smiled when he noticed that the pack had surrounded them, cheering and clapping when the parade past by.

“When he turned five and his werewolf abilities started to manifest, I always knew that there was more to him. When I heard about the two witches he killed in New York, I knew for sure. Because of your abilities as a Mage, you see without seeing, right?” He asked Derek.

Derek nodded. “Keep that to yourself, please.”

Deaton touched his shoulder. “Always. Are you a direwolf too?”

“How do you know…” Derek started.

“I’m a druide, remember? So the legends are true then?” He looked at Oliver. “ You?” he simply asked.

“No,” Oliver shook his head, “just an ordinary werewolf. And what legends?”

“Nothing.” Derek hissed.

“The legend of the blind direwolf who becomes a powerful mage.”

“ How come I never heard about that?” Oliver asked surprised.

“Because I never told you. It’s just stories.” Derek sighed.

“It’s more than just stories,” Deaton stated.

“Well,” Oliver drawled, “if you think about it, you are a Mage and a direwolf, which by the way are very rare, the legend came through.”

Derek groaned and shook his head. “Whatever.”

Shana who started fidgeting in Derek’s arms sighed. “Papa, I want to see the parade.”

Oliver took Shana from Derek and hoisted her up on his shoulders. He braced himself by moving his legs apart, that movement got Deaton’s attention. He looked at Oliver’s high tech prosthetics and his curiosity was peaked. “ Do they hurt?” he asked, gesturing at his legs.

“Sometimes, usually depends on the weather.”

Deaton nodded. He turned his attention back to Derek. “Can I see them?”

Derek knew what he meant and was about to take of his sunglasses, when Talia interrupted them. “Deaton I know you have probably a million questions you want to ask the boys, but this isn’t the place or time. Let’s enjoy the parade, you can come by the house this week and I’m sure Derek is even willing to let you examine him.”

Deaton lowered his head. “Yes, of course alpha Hale.” He said goodbye to the two men and Talia and left.

“Mom, I’m not interested in being his guinea pig.” Derek growled.

“I know sweetheart. I know he can’t heal you, but maybe he can do something about your pain.” She laid a hand on his arm and drained some of his pain away. 

He nodded. “ Okay.” The witch had messed him up pretty good. Even after twenty years he dealt with the aftermath of what she had done to him every single day. As well physically as mentally, pain that sometimes could be crippling, nightmares so horrifying he would wake up screaming. His mate had been there every time. The nightmares had become less, the pain hadn’t. 

“You’re okay?” Oliver asked.

Derek had learned a long time ago that despite the fact that he could control his heartbeat when he was lying, his mate just knew. “Yeah, I don’t… it’s just… forget it.” He sighed.

“Derek? Talk to me. Don’t you trust him?”

“It’s just a gut feeling. His heartbeat never increased, but there is something about him. I could be wrong though, it has been twenty years since I’ve seen him. But there was something off about him.”

“The pack always trust your gut feeling. We should be wary of him?”

Derek nodded, “I think so. But I don’t want to accuse him of anything without proof, he was the emissary of our pack. Mom still trusts him.”


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for the first time and it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos. No miracle healing, so don't ask.

Oliver woke up, noticing that Derek wasn’t laying beside him. He concentrated on their bond and felt the distress coming from his mate. Getting out of the bed, not bothering putting on his legs, he transferred into his wheelchair. Listening to Derek’s heartbeat he wheeled down the hall and found his mate in the nursery, hovering above Julian’s crib, knowing that the baby's heartbeat would calm him down.

“Derek?” He approached his mate.

“What if I’m right?” Derek whispered.

“Talk to me.” Oliver knew that there was more to this than just a gut feeling. The pack had learned to trust Derek’s instincts when it came to people. Because of his blindness his mate had to trust his other senses and they were never wrong. And Deaton had been right about one thing, because Derek was a mage, he saw without seeing. “What did you see?”

“Darkness, the minute he touched me.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I want to be wrong.” Derek sighed.

Oliver understood. “Because of your mom.”

“He was the emissary of the pack even before I was born. Mom trusts him.”

You think he suspects anything?”

Derek shook his head. “He tried to hide it, I’ll guess he has no clue how strong my powers are.”

Oliver had always wondered about that, since a druide was able to hide any emotion, even for a mage. Maybe it was because his mate was a direwolf too, they were very powerful. Most people thought, because Derek was blind, he was helpless too. Oliver knew a few humans and supernatural creatures who won’t make that mistake again.

“You have to tell your mom.”

“What am I going to tell her? That the man she sees as a brother is not who she thinks he is?”

“She will believe you. We all trust your instincts, your senses. So when your instincts tell you that Deaton is dangerous, it’s the truth.”

“I won’t tell anyone, yet. I want to know what his play is, so when he comes to examine me I will play along.”

Oliver hummed. He grabbed Derek’s hand, “Now, come to bed.”

-~-

Deaton walked towards the sheriff’s house and rang the bell. A few minutes later the door opened and a grinning Stiles stood on the other side. “Deaton, what brings you here?”

“I need your help.”

Stiles moved aside. “Okay, come in.”

Walking towards the kitchen his dad called out. “Who is it?”

“Deaton,” Stiles answered.

The sheriff emerged from his study. “Deaton.”

“Sheriff. I need your sons help.”

“With what?”

“With Derek Hale.”

Stiles, who was just taking a sip of his coffee, almost choked. After his coughing fit he looked at the druide. “Wait? What? You want my help with ‘I hate all witches, I want to kill them all’, Derek Hale.”

“No!” John barked. “That man is dangerous, I’m not letting you drag my son into this.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“No, but I know his reputation. Some of my fellow witches say that Cora Hale lied to her brother about those two witches hurting her.”

“Hear me out, please.” Deaton looked at John. When he nodded the druide continued. “He is willing to let me help him and because a witch tortured and blinded him, you are his best chance.”

“But I can’t heal him.”

“No one can heal him, but he is in pain and I know you can help him with that. I don't know what that witch did to him, but he is living with that pain every single day. I spoke to Talia this morning, we can go this afternoon.”

“I don’t know if it is a good idea. What if he senses that Stiles is a witch?”

“I’ve got something for that.” Deaton held up a small bottle. “Drink this and he won’t know you’re a witch. For now I just want you to observe him, I’ll tell them you are my assistant.”

Stiles was quiet, maybe this was his chance to find out what exactly had happened in New York. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Stiles,” his dad protested.

“Deaton, do you mind stepping out. I want to talk to my dad alone.”

“Of course not, I’ll wait outside.”

After Deaton exited the house Stiles faced his dad. “I want to find out what happened in New York.”

“You mean if it is true what your friends are saying, that Derek killed two innocent witches?”

Stiles nodded. “You know that my friends aren’t too happy about the fact that the Hale pack returned to Beacon Hills. A specially Derek Hale.”

“But what if they are lying? What if those witches hurt Cora?”

“Then I will confront them with it. And maybe I will be able to help Derek Hale.”

“Okay, but please be careful.”

“I will dad,don’t worry.”

-~-

Talia opened the door and greeted the two men. “Deaton good to see you. And this must be Stiles. Please come in, they are at the pool.” Talia walked to the back of the house followed by Deaton and Stiles. Before they were able to exit the house into the backyard a fierce growl stopped them dead in their tracks.

Derek stood in front of them and without hesitation he pointed at Stiles. “What is he doing here!” He bellowed.

If it wasn’t for the fact that his eyes had no pupils, Stiles wouldn’t believed that the Alpha was actually blind. It was like he could see inside his soul.

“Derek?” Talia questioned.

“He is a witch.”

What the fuck, Deaton gave him that potion so Derek wouldn’t realise that he was a witch. Well that didn’t work.

“Get him out of here before I do something I’m going to regret!” Derek growled at Deaton.

“Derek please, he could help you.” Deaton pleaded.

“A witch did this to me, what makes you think I want help from one.”

Oliver walked over to them, his eyes glowing yellow. “I think you should leave now.”

Deaton looked at Talia, but when he saw her red glowing eyes he nodded and laid a hand on Stiles shoulder. “We are going.”

“But this is very interesting. I mean, you gave me that potion and he still sensed that I’m a witch.”

Deaton turned to face him. “We’re leaving. Now!”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Okay.” Both men entered the house followed by Talia.

“Deaton, you should have told me. You hurt me deeply by not trusting me.” Talia said, hurt evident in her voice. “You are no longer welcome in our house.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on tumblr. Got some idea's for more Sterek. Let me know what you think.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/abvamp08
> 
> Still figuring out how to do a working link.


	4. Chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek need to get rid of some stress. What better way then being fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Glad you guys like the story.

Talia sat in her office, Caleb was hovering around her. “How could he do this to me? To Derek?” She hissed, anger evident in her voice.

“Don’t do this.” Caleb stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t beat yourself up about this.”

“I trusted him and he betrayed that trust.”

“Mom, it isn’t your fault. Tell her, dad.” Derek was standing in the doorway, Oliver next to him, with his hand on his mates lower back, grounding him, giving him comfort.

Talia smiled at them both. “Are you okay, Derek?”

“I will be.”

“I had no idea that Deatons friend was a witch.” Talia sighed. “But why does he think that a witch could help you?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Derek growled. “I’m going for a run.” He kissed Oliver. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, be careful.”

Derek walked away and Oliver walked into the office. “What do you both think, could this Stiles help him?”

“Doesn’t matter, you know that Derek would never accept the help from a witch.” Caleb stated.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah you’re right.”

~-~

Derek was all wolved out and ran through the woods in full speed, the wind blowing through his fur. All of the sudden he stopped dead in his tracks and cocked his head sideways, like he had heard something.

He listened for a minute, but continued his run when he didn’t hear anything. He was almost at the exit of the reserve when he catched a sent, another werewolf but not pack. 

He growled low in his throat to scare the other wolf off, it was an omega and he would never be so stupid to attack a Alpha. But then again, some were really stupid. The omega attacked from behind, maybe thinking that a blind Alpha would be an easy target. He probably didn’t get the memo, Derek Hale wasn’t.

The Alpha turned around and had dug his claws into the omega’s chest before the other werewolf had any chance of wounding Derek. “If you leave now I’ll let you live. If you want a fight, you won’t leave this place alive.” He growled, holding the omega down on the ground.

“They said…” The omega chocked out.

“Who said what? That I would be an easy target?” He pushed his claws hard into the other wolf’s chest. “Who sent you?”

“No one, I just heard others talk about the blind Alpha who resently moved to the town. Some say, because you’re blind, you are defenseless. They are wrong.”

Derek smirked and loosened his grip on the omega. “You’re going to behave?”

The omega nodded and Derek let him go. “ If anyone wants to fight me, they can always try.” He stood and walked away.

~-~

Derek didn’t hear a sound when he walked into the house. When he checked.his watch he noticed that it was past midnight. He walked down the hallway towards his and Oliver’s en-suite. They had build it downstairs after Oliver had returned from his last tour, missing both his legs below his knees. He could manage the stairs now, but they decided to stay downstairs.

He silently walked in, but he should have known that Oliver wouldn’t sleep until Derek was home.

His mate sented the blood on him. “Got into a fight?” Oliver asked.

“Some stupid omega who thought he could take me on.” Derek growled. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Derek walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

“So, you let him live?” Oliver asked.

'Yeah,” Derek sighed, getting into bed. “Fuck me,” he groaned, grabbing his leaking cock.

“You always horny after your run.” Oliver climbed on top of him, strangling his hips. He knew that this wasn’t about making love, his mate needed it to be hard and fast now. He needed to get rid off his stress and this was the way that would work for his mate.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and started to prepare his mate. He moved between Derek’s legs, put them on his shoulders to get better access and inserted one lubed finger into his hole.

“Fuck,” Derek groaned arching his back.

Oliver smiled and inserted a second finger, stretching him further. Shortly after a third finger followed and a few minutes later he was satisfied, his mate was ready for him. He grabbed the condom, put it on his hard and throbbing cock and lubed it up. He licked his lips when he watched Derek giving himself a handjob.

“Are you ready for me?” Oliver asked him.

Derek bit his lip and nodded. “Get a move on.”

Oliver snickered. “Impatient much?” He slowly moved inside of his mate, pushing in and out, setting a steady pace.

“Harder!” Derek shouted.

Oliver started to move harder and faster, making sure through their bond that his mate wasn’t in any pain.

Derek moaned and moved his hand up and down his hard cock insinc with Oliver’s movements. “Oh...fuck...I’m…,” he panted.

Oliver almost violently thrusted in and out of Derek, hitting his G spot. “I can’t...hold.” His cock enlarged and he came shouting his mate’s name.

After a few more thrusts, Derek spilled his cum over his hand and chest. Oliver grabbed the wet cloth laying on the bedside table and wiped Derek clean. Throwing the cloth on the ground, he moved till both men were on their sides and kissed Derek’s temple. “Sleep.” It would take some time for his cock to shrink.

A few hours later he woke up laying on his stomach, he must have unlodged himself from Derek in his sleep. He heard his mate moan and he turned to face him, feeling the pain coming from his mate through their bond.

“Derek?” He moved closer to him, laying his hand on his arm taking some of Derek’s pain.

Derek sighed and relaxed under his touch. Oliver moved his hand through Derek’s hair wishing he could take all his pain. He grabbed his phone and texted Aiden. ‘I need you to find anything you can on Stiles.’

‘Why?’Aiden texted back.

‘Because I think he can help Derek.’

‘You do know he is going to hate you for it.’

‘If he can help Derek, I don’t care if he doesn’t speak to me ever again.’

‘Okay, I’ll keep you posted.’

Oliver laid down his phone and looked at his sleeping mate. He hoped that this Stiles could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr, there are some idea's for more Sterek fiction. Let me know what you think.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/abvamp08


End file.
